Max Grodénchik
|birthplace = Queens, New York City, New York, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = |roles = |characters = Rom (primary); several more |image2 = Rom, 2375.jpg }} Max Grodénchik , (click on "people search," look for Michael Grodenchik) also credited as Michael Grodénchik, is an actor best known for his portrayal of Rom on . Grodénchik was born in Queens, New York. Before getting the role of Rom, he auditioned for the role of Rom's brother, Quark. He was at one time romantically involved with production staff associate Lolita Fatjo. He wrote and performed Rom's Song and performed the song "The Lady is a Tramp" in the Deep Space Nine episode . He also appeared in as a Trill ensign who made a joke with Jonathan Frakes' character; that scene was deleted from the released version but included in the Star Trek: Insurrection (Special Edition) DVD "deleted scenes" feature, where it can be found as scene #40 "Flirting". His name, however, remained in the end credits of the film and the scene was retained in the novelization. Grodénchik filmed his scenes for the fifth season episode "The Perfect Mate" between Tuesday and Thursday on Paramount Stage 8 and 9. Grodénchik made his first on-screen appearances as Michael Grodénchik in the '80s. He played a small role in the 1981 comedy Chu Chu and the Philly Flash, alongside the late Vincent Schiavelli, as well as in the drama Out (1982) and in the Night Court episode "The Cop and the Lady" (1989, with cast member John Larroquette). In the '90s, he made guest appearances in the television series Civil Wars (1992, episode "His Honor's Offer", with John Cothran, Jr., Ronny Cox, Juliana Donald, Robin Gammell, Anne Haney, and John Vickery), Tales from the Crypt (1994, episode "The Bribe", written by Scott Nimerfro and alongside Terry O'Quinn, Wayne Grace, and John Kassir), Sliders (1996, episode "Dragonslide", directed by David Livingston, with series regular John Rhys-Davies, and with Francis Guinan and Saxon Trainor), and The Drew Carey Show (1996, episode "What the Zoning Inspector Saw", with Diedrich Bader). Grodénchik appeared in the three time Academy Award nominated Barton Fink (1991), the comic adaptation The Rocketeer (1991, with Paul Sorvino, William O. Campbell, Clint Howard, Ed Lauter, Tiny Ron, and Terry O'Quinn), the comedy Sister Act (1992, starring Whoopi Goldberg and with Ellen Albertini Dow), Ron Howard's two-time Academy Award winning Apollo 13 (1995, with Brett Cullen and Clint Howard), and in the leading role in the horror film Rumpelstiltskin (1996, alongside Sherman Augustus, Valerie Wildman, Mark Holton, Ousaun Elam, and Patrick Massett). In 2000, he acted again with Whoopi Goldberg in The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (also with Jason Alexander) and played small parts in the comedy Bruce Almighty (2003, with Mark Kiely), and King of California (2007). Among the television series he guest-starred in are ER (2003, episode "Finders Keepers", with Jamie McShane, Jennifer Tung, and Michelle Bonilla), Crossing Jordan (2004, episode "He Said, She Said", with Miguel Ferrer), Six Feet Under (2004, episode "Parallel Play", alongside James Cromwell, James Black, Erica Mer, and Mark L. Taylor), and Hustle (2007, with William Lucking). Star Trek appearances File:Sovak.jpg|Sovak File:Par Lenor.jpg|Par Lenor File:Rom, 2375.jpg|Rom Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Recurring character File:Rom (mirror).jpg|Rom (mirror) File:Gint.jpg|Gint File:Trill Ensign.jpg|Trill ensign (deleted scene) File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 13.jpg|Holosuite guest (uncredited) Appearances as Rom * ** (credited as "Ferengi Pit Boss") ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (only archive footage) Related voice acting credits *''Star Trek: Starfleet Command III'' as additional voices *''Star Trek: Bridge Commander'' as Daimon Praag / Captain Benjamin Dawson / Neb-lus *''Star Trek: Armada II'' as additional voices References External links * * * * de:Max Grodénchik es:Max Grodénchik nl:Max Grodénchik Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:Video game performers